Warriors, We Two
by lau85
Summary: Buffy finds herself with too much to deal with after one of Willow's spells goes awry. BuffyLegolas


Crossover: BtVS/LotR

Disclaimer: characters do not belong to me

Thanks to my wonderful beta dragonfly123

-

****

Warriors, We Two

-

Buffy punched the vampire in the face, her knuckles making contact with a sharp crunch. She punched with her other hand but the vamp grabbed it and smiled. "I've got you now, Slayer," it hissed, only to have Buffy roll her eyes and punch it in the kidneys with her free fist. The fledgling howled in pain and bent over, giving her the opportunity to kick it in the face and send it flying backwards. She launched herself towards it and landed on it stomach, grinning before she staked it in the chest.

"Ha," Buffy said, and was about to insert a witty retort when she heard a sound behind her. She whirled around just in time to see another vamp lunging at her. Buffy raised her fists for another fight when suddenly it exploded into dust. Shocked, she stood up straight and frowned in confusion, until she saw a tall shadow in the distance, brandishing a bow and arrow.

"Didn't I tell you to stay at home?" she demanded.

The shadow lowered its bow and came towards her. "My apologies, but I could not allow a lady such as yourself to venture out into the night unaccompanied. It appears my suspicions were correct, for had I not arrived when I did, you may have perished at the hands of that creature."

Buffy sighed and tucked her stake away in her jeans pocket. "Legolas, how many times do I have to tell you – this is what I _do_. I hunt things, then I kill them. I'm the _Slayer_."

Legolas stopped a few feet away from her, apparently deciding that with the irritation he could feel radiating off of her he would be safer if he stayed away. "I am afraid that I still cannot grasp this concept of 'slayer'," he admitted. "In Middle Earth, there is no such thing. Very few women are warriors as you claim yourself to be."

Buffy sighed again and began walking towards the exit of the cemetery, Legolas following close behind. "Well, take a look around, buddy. We're not _in_ Middle Earth anymore, and in Sunnydale, tons of women are warriors."

Legolas nodded, recalling the red-haired witch who brought him to this place, and both the ex-demon and the child who attacked him with weapons shortly after his arrival. "So I have noticed."

"So then you must have _also_ noticed that I am, in fact, capable of dishing out the smack down to the creatures that go bump in the night." Buffy bent down to pick up the dagger she'd misplaced during one of the skirmishes and slid it into her boot. "I don't need your help."

"It has been my experience that many a warrior required help, but feared to ask for it," Legolas said wisely, picking up a discarded sword and opening the cemetery gate for her. "Perhaps–"

"No!" Buffy commanded, snatching the sword from him. "No perhapsing. I – don't – need – your – help – okay? You need to be at home right now, helping Willow figure out how to get you back to where she took you from."

They emerged onto the lamp lit street and managed to make it back to Casa Summers without any further encounters with demons, but Buffy was quickly becoming frustrated with the elf's persistence. It didn't seem to matter that he had seen her on patrol, kicking the ass out of every baddie she ran into; he still thought of her as a helpless damsel. And that did nothing but piss her off.

"Oh, thank god," Willow exclaimed when Buffy and Legolas entered the house. She shook her finger in the elf's face. "I've been all with the worrying since you escaped, mister!"

"It's true," Dawn agreed, coming down the stairs. "It's been _so_ not of the fun. I actually had to go to my room to do my _homework_ to get away from the babble and the hand-wringing!"

Buffy mock-gasped and put a hand to her heart. "Dawnie doing her homework? Is it the apocalypse?" After both the looks she got, she amended her question. "Fine, _another_ one? One I didn't know about?"

"There," a loud voice interrupted, and Anya came in from the kitchen. "Do you see? What did I tell you? I said they would come back together. Didn't I say that?"

"You sure did," Dawn said, rolling her eyes.

"That was very tricky, Elf, climbing out the window like that." Anya narrowed her eyes at Legolas and Buffy. "Did you sneak out to see her?" At his sheepish look, she gasped and turned to Buffy, who groaned. "Is he your new org–"

"Well!" Willow interrupted brightly, sparing the Slayer the extreme embarassment of having to explain 'orgasm friend' to Legolas. "Let's all move back to Magic Central, okay? Time to get cracking on sending Mr. Escapey Elf home."

"Yes, let's get cracking," Buffy agreed, glaring at Legolas and following Willow into the kitchen.

"I cannot help but feel that you are angry with me, Lady Buffy," Legolas said, the innocent tone of his voice making Buffy stop. Willow and Dawn exchanged looks, then each grabbed one of Anya's arms and pulled her into the kitchen and away from the pair, ignoring her protests.

Buffy turned around, irritation in her eyes. "Angry with you? Wow, you must be some sort of psychic," she said, sarcasm dripping from her words. Legolas just looked at her, confused. Buffy sighed and tried to restrain her emotions. "Listen, buster, I'm a strong girl, okay? I don't like you sneaking out of the house while you're supposed to be helping Willow with the magic, especially not if it's to protect me."

"But where I come from, we protect those we care about," Legolas protested.

Buffy shook her head, then froze mid-shake as his words sank in. "'Care about'?" she echoed, disbelief etched on her features. "As in brothers and sisters, right? Warriors, we two, therefore caring about and family feelings all around, yes?" Her voice was nearing hysterical and she backed against the wall, feeling trapped. He couldn't possibly mean… he'd only been there for three days, and they'd spent the whole time trying to figure out how to get him home.

But Legolas shook his head and stared at her intently. "No, Lady, what I feel for you is not what I feel for my kin. I feel drawn to you, as if our souls are connected by some sort of spell."

"No spell," she denied ruefully, wishing she could pin this one on Willow. Well, to some extent she _could_, but this guy was taking things to a whole other level. Buffy looked into his eyes and felt such heat in his gaze that she almost stumbled. The sword she'd been holding fell to the floor with a crash, but neither reacted to the sound.

"Tell me you do not feel it as well," he said, almost pleading with her.

"I…" Buffy started, but no more words came. It didn't make any _sense_ that she was feeling something. She hadn't even _thought_ of it until he put the idea in her head in the first place, but now there was a feeling inside her that was fully reacting to his presence. "This is your fault," she accused, glaring at him.

Legolas grinned and let out a breath of relief. "So you agree," he persisted. "There is something."

"There is… _something_," she agreed reluctantly. "But I don't know what it is and I'm very suspicious of it. And you, too, mister. You are very high on my wig-o-meter."

The elf frowned at her terminology, but Buffy waved away his confusion. It wasn't her best, and she didn't want to have to explain. They had things to talk about.

"I figured it out!" Dawn shouted joyfully, bursting out of the kitchen and startling the pair. She stopped short when she saw Legolas looking embarrassed and Buffy glaring at her. "Uh…" she continued hesitantly, then shrugged and figured she had already interrupted the moment, plus she had big news. "It's the moon," she explained, gesturing wildly. "Will got all the stuff right for the spell except this one part that we translated wrong. It has to be done on a full moon, and that was _last_ night."

"Last night," Buffy echoed, and Dawn nodded.

"So we have to wait for the next cycle to start, or else we'll keep getting a big fat nothing every time we try. And Anya says that stuff we're using is totally expensive, so Will doesn't want to try it again until the next full moon." She gave Legolas a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, buddy, you're stuck with us for another month."

"Good work, Dawnie," Buffy said distractedly, but she was looking at Legolas. He was looking right back at her, and Dawn didn't even have to see their eyes to feel the intensity between them.

"Um, okay, well, Will said she needs me back in the… yeah." She quickly backtracked and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the two alone again.

"A month," Legolas repeated, and Buffy nodded, a small smile on her lips. "A month is a great deal of time to spend in this place."

"I'm sure we can find something for you to do," she murmured, stepping across the hall to him and taking his hands in her own. He looked startled for a second, then smiled and slowly leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Buffy gasped at the bolt of energy that passed between them, and suddenly fully understood the connection that existed. She wrapped her arms around the elf's neck and deepened the kiss, and both of them were so absorbed in each other that the didn't hear the shocked gasps from the kitchen and Anya's insistent "I told you so!"


End file.
